


What would it take?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Questions, island of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I see you everywhere. Here, take it *forcibly shoves it at you*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suicider00m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/gifts).



> I see you everywhere. Here, take it *forcibly shoves it at you*

        What is it that makes you keep watching or doing something horrible?

          Sometimes, you keep watching that movie even though there are tears running down your face, and you know you'll be dreaming about her bloody tear streaked face for weeks, or you can't look away from that broken bone, even though it's at a gruesome angle.  

      Is it some sort of twisted curiosity, wondering what happens next?

     Every time he pressed the knife into his skin, he went a bit deeper. Just to see how far he could go, how much he could bleed. It was almost a disappointment when he didn't get enough of the red, pooling on his arm. It was almost a contest with himself. 

     He would stay in the room, even when people were calling him horrible names, threatening to do terrible things. He never walked out. A part of him wanted to know if they had more thoughts on what he was, whether they would actually fulfill their threats. 

     Every time he passed a bridge, he wondered. What would it be like to hit the water? Would he have enough time to be scared? Would his body break?

     What if he jumped in front of a car? Would he die immediately, or would he smash his head on the pavement? Would you be able to see his mind?

     How many pills would it take to kill you?

     What would it take to destroy himself?

     

**Author's Note:**

> I read this thing about how you're curious about these things because your brain wants to learn from it's mistakes, learn it's limits. The article was actually specifically on that when you see other people doing that, but --all these questions they're for real--


End file.
